


Миру — мир!

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Мир не нужно завоевывать. К нему нужно особый подход искать.





	Миру — мир!

Найто Лонгчемп берет от жизни все. Он всегда улыбается и никогда не обижается — на обиженных воду возят.

От него шарахаются и смотрят, как на клоуна, его увлеченным рассказам о прекрасном мире мафии не верят, и иногда думают, что в классе он лишний.

Шебутной итальянец, почему-то чисто говорящий на японском. Его невозможно обидеть и расстроить — этот парень всегда найдет повод для веселья. Не веселья, так просто повод улыбнуться. Иногда он даже пугает, потому что он — самый шумный тихий омут из возможных.

А еще с ним таскается странная тройка: сорокалетний мужик, сумасшедшая молчаливая девушка с цветочными флюгерами и коротышка, смотрящий сквозь всех. А еще у них у всех имена, как названия машин. Лонгчемп вполне подходит своим ненормальным друзьям. И непонятно, кто из них самый ненормальный. Наверное, это такое соревнование у них в компании.

Найто Лонгчемп собирает в своем доме весь хлам, какой только попадается ему в жизни. И почему-то спорит, когда «дорогие сердцу вещи» называют хламом. Это память, в конце концов! А в куче «хлама» любой найдет что-то, что придется ему по вкусу.

Найто у многих вызывает отторжение, потому что не стелется под общественные устои. Он их не видит. Вообще. Он живет так, как хочет, и всегда улыбается. Он, кажется, может обнять весь мир, а любви его на всех хватит.

К слову, о любви. Никто не может сказать точно — у него действительно настолько плохой вкус, или он настолько жалостлив к своим пассиям? Ни одна из девчонок-страшил, с кем он встречался, не уходила от него без поднятой самооценки, в конце концов.

Один только Савада Тсунаеши, отбросив свою предвзятость, думает, что Найто просто умеет видеть лучшее в людях. Думает, но не высказывается — кого интересует мнение Савады?

В детстве Лонгчемп верил, что мир не нужно покорять. Миру нужно открыться, и тогда мир ответит тем же. Найто верит в это до сих пор, и поэтому всегда открыто улыбается миру.

Найто Лонгчемп живет по-своему, берет от жизни все и всегда улыбается. Даже если с ним не согласны — есть безотказное оружие. Люди, может, и ненавидят и боятся того, что на них не похоже, но жалеть других любят. Так они кажутся самим себе лучше. И того, что он не может получить напором, Лонгчемп добивается, вызывая жалость. Лишь дважды правило дает сбой: Савада, на которого влияние пули Отчаяния ничтожно мало, да Хибари, непрошибаемый монстр, но это ничего. Исключения только доказывают правила.

Найто не стремится завоевать мир. Он не просто верит, он знает — однажды мир сам откроется ему. Нужно только подход найти.


End file.
